Speeddasher
Speeddasher is a employee at Snowtendo and is currently helping to design games. He carries around a guitar and a V.I.P pass to show he was a fan of the music jam party. Background Speeddasher's Theme Music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VpYfMxIoR4 It all started over ninety years ago when the grandfather of Doctor Aye-Que, Doctor Harold Aye-Que was working on a very important project. His granddaughter had recently caught I-Love-U-Flu, and because Norton von Symantec had yet to exist, Harold had to fight the disease alone, and he was wlling to do anything to cure her. He decided he would invent an artificial, immortal life form that he could use to study imortality. So he did, combing the COC and Death Code to find a glitch. He did, and quickly put it to work. He was to construct the ultimate penguin from the strongest, smartest, and/or most powerful donors across Antarctica. Ninjas would be the best bet. He gathered the DNA of several black-feathers he had found (these feathers of course came from Ninjas), and eventually formed a dark black penguin who wore a black mask and belt. Unfortunately, the life-form wasn't immortal and he needed something to fill in the gaps. Just then a dark wraith visited the puffle and offered to give him some of his DNA, to make his project truly immortal. Wanting to help his granddaughter, and not thinking of the consequences, the Puffle quickly took the DNA, and added it to the creature, The result was a success. and soon the life-form could move and talk. His name was Project:Speeddasher. Years passed and Speeddasher soon became close friends with Harold's granddaughter. consequences however, no matter how hard the puffle scientist tried, he couldn't find the cure for her disease anywhere in Speeddasher. Then something terrible happened. A Khanzem militia came and annialated the Space Colony Aircraft because they saw an "I ♥ High Penguins" bumper sticker on Harold's vehicle. As the Aircraft fell apart, Speed attempted to help the scientist's granddaughter escape, but she was squashed under some rocks that fell from above, and Speed was forced to run. In deep rage, Harold Aye-Que reprogrammed Speeddasher to attack the forces of Khanzem and the penguin did just that. Eventually Harold realised what he had done though, and was very sorry. Not wanting to send his project on a rage anymore, he stuck Speeddasher in suspended animation. Soon afterwards Whoot Smackler Whoot found Harold, and arrested the character himself. because that was all Khanzem had.]] Whoot also placed Speed and his chamber in his house (and later his nursing room) as a decoration that he showed to everyone. However, near the end of the 1990s, he relocated Speed to a warehouse in case he awoke from his dormant state. 90+ years later Speeddasher awoke only to find himself face to face with a Puffle that looked quite a bit like Harold Aye-Que. This of course was the scientist's grandson. At first the puffle called him Tails6000, and Speed looked curiously. While Aye-Que was wondering what was happening, a large military robot approached the two set to destroy Speeddasher. The penguin easily destroyed it though, and Aye-Que was very impressed. He then tricked Speeddasher into believing that the descendants of the soilders who had killed Harold's Granddaughter had entirley populated Antarctica. Aye-Que then calimed that in order to get full revenge, Speed would have to join forces with him, get him to the Space Colony Aircraft, collect the Destruction Gems, and destroy a penguin called Tails6000. Not wanting to btoher with all the orders, Speed simply decided to collect the Destruction Gems. He knew what they looked like (Harold had one displayed in the Aircraft), so he set off to find them. Soon afterwards, Tails6000 was charged with stealing some of the Gems for his own use. He was captured and stuck in a military plane. The penguin managed to escape though, and soon tackled down the very same robot Speeddasher had. Just then Tails saw a dark black penguin holding one of the Destruction Gems, and then realised that Billybob had mistaken him for Speeddasher. Feeling very furious, Tails charged at the penguin, but Speed used Destruction control to get out of the way. The penguin then vanished, and Tails was captured by the military once again, and taken to Owcatraz. Speed watched from a distance, and felt abit sorry for the penguin, but he knew that getting Tails out of the way was the only way to achieve his goal. The military soon saw him to though, and they chased after him. Speed was able to escape though, and soon continued his search. A few days later Speed had found another Destruction Gem from a island, only to find Tails there aswell. He didn't know how the penguin escaped, but the two battled then and there. This time, no Gems were used and Tails won the fight. Speed then got a phone call from Aye-Que, saying that the island was going to explode. Both Tails, and Speed escaped and no one was killed. Within a few more hours, Speed had collected all 6 of the Destruction Gems, and he went back to Aye-Que to bring the Puffle to the Space Colony Aircraft. Soon after Aye-Que fired the Sunset Canon, Tails and his friends arrived on the aircraft. Speed was at first going to wipe then out to get revenge, but one of Tails' friends managed to convince him that his friends true wish was that he would protect Antarctica. After hearing this, he decided to help them, but then his proto-type Bioliz appeared out of no where and attempted to make the aircraft crash into Antarctica. With the help up Tails though, Speeddasher destroyed the creature. Unfortunatley though, Speed had used so much energy that he couldn't stay up any longer. Handing Tails the Destruction Gem he held in his flipper, Speed fell down all the way back to Earth and was thought to be dead. About 5 months later, Freeze broke into Aye-Que's secret lab with Omega and found Speed in a stasis tube. She released him from his sleep, but Omega quickly tried to shoot him believing he was one of Aye-Que's robots. Freeze stopped him though, and then something weird happened. Speed couldn't remember anything about his past except for Harold's Grand Daughter's death. Freeze didn't pay any attention though, and then insisted that they all team up. Omega, and Speed reluctantly agreed and they all set out to stop Aye-Que. After they defeated him however, the three found out that Aye-Que had made android versions of Speed. This made Speeddasher wonder if he was even the real ultimate life-form, or just a robot. (I'll write the rest later) Involvement Speeddasher has recently been hired by a special branch of the PSA, along with Freeze and Omega. Their main job is to retrieve various object Aye-Que has stolen, and gather information about what he's up to. He's also a astronaut at the famous company PASA. He has yet to go into space but hopes to when PASA starts sending shuttles to the moon again. Abilities Using his Ninja abilites, Speed discovered if he concentrated enough he could use the powers of the Destruction Gems just like Tails6000. Like his buddy, he can gain a super form by collecting all seven of them, but he rarely tries to collect them. Another ability he mastered was Destruction Control. By using an Emerald he can teleport himself up to 50 miles away. Though it's not really a special ability, Speed occasionally enjoys drawing. Examples of his artwork are The Great Darktonian Pie War Cover, Quest for the Golden Waffle Cover, and several other covers. He's not famous for this, but he has managed to impress a few such as Turtleshroom. Trivia * He hopes one day to become a member of the South Pole Council. * He's part of the Capture Darktan Program. * Speeddasher also plays Winston in the popular series Ford Car and Link. * He owns a special white puffle, Blizzard. * Speed is highly illergic to Doom Weeds. * He has an X-Antibody called Speeddasher X. Gallery Image:SPOS.png‎|A drawing of Speeddasher Image:SATPPA.png‎|Speed at the Penguin Play Awards Image:SPCJ2.png‎|Speeddasher playing Card-Jitsu Image:GSSHNP.png‎|G showing Speed his new plans Image:SAADJ.png‎|Speeddasher as a DJ See also * Ninja * Blizzard * G * Tails6000 * Harold Aye-Que * Doctor Aye-Que * Metal Explorer * Speeddasher's Story Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Ninjas Category:Penguin Secret Agency Category:Good Guys